Nobita Nobi
(Philippines cast) Huang Yan Laugh (Chinese cast) Nuria Marín Piqó (Spanish cast) Davide Garbolino (Italian cast; second dub-2005 anime) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (Polish cast) Helena Mota (European Portuguese cast) Layra Campos (Brazilian Portuguese cast) Carole Baillien (French cast) Geni Ray (Catalan cast) 1979 anime: Marjolaine Poulain (French cast) Araceli de Leon (Spanish cast, some episodes) Laura Torres (Latino cast, first voice) Leyla Rangel (Latino cast, second voice) Romy Mendoza (Latino cast, third voice) Assumpta Navascues (Spanish cast) Massimo Corizza (Italian cast; first dub, first voice) Marco Joannucci (Italian cast; first dub, second voice) Helena Mota (European Portuguese cast, second dub) Angélica Santos (Brazilian Portuguese cast) Akash Ahuja (Hindi cast-previous) Simaran Kaur (Hindi cast-current) |Portrayed by = Satoshi Tsumabuki}} Nobita Nobi ( Nobi Nobita), known simply as Noby in the American and UK versions, is the protagonist of the Doraemon series. Nobita was a failure of a person until Doraemon came from the 22nd century to aid him so he could have a better future. Nobita is voiced by Yoshiko Ota in the 1973 series, Noriko Ohara from 1979-2005, and Megumi Ohara from 2006 onward. In one of the last chapters of the manga, it is seen that Nobita is the one who invents Doraemon (who is a 22nd century cat-shaped robot), though that ending is one of the three official endings. Nobita's signature colour is yellow and he is usually represented by the colour yellow. Appearance Nobita is a boy of medium height with fair skin. He usually wears a yellow shirt and navy blue shorts. He has straight black hair and black eyes and big round glasses. 1973 anime= In the 1973 anime Nobita has black hair, round glasses and a red shirt with navy blue shorts. He is also shorter than his other versions. |-|1979 anime= In the early episodes of the 1979 anime Nobita wears a yellow shirt and navy blue shorts but still has black hair. He is also a little taller. In the later episodes he is a lot taller than his other versions, in fact, the tallest among all the versions. His black hair, glasses, and yellow shirt remained the same. |-|2005 anime= Nobita is of medium height in the 2005 anime wears different clothing in many episodes. His signature clothing, however, is a red or yellow polo shirt and navy blue shorts. His glasses and black hair remain the same to present. |-|Stand by Me= ]]The CGI Nobita has realistic straight black hair with bangs and a yellow shirt with a white collar and buttons. His eyes are much bigger than his other versions and his glasses have a black frame. Personality Nobita does not do well at school. He regularly arrives late and rarely hands in his homework on time. His teacher usually punishes him for this with after school detentions or making him stand by the classroom door for long periods of time. He usually gets 0% on his exams, much to his mother's disappointment. He later tries to hide them, which has proven unsuccessful. He also doesn't like to study, which only further hinders his performance in school. Nobita is a lazy person. He normally wakes up late for school and often dozes off in class. He naps almost every day after school, making him unable to sleep at night and wake up late the next morning. This creates an endless cycle of laziness. He is also shown falling asleep in class in some episodes. Nobita is terrible at baseball, and many other sports. He often lets his baseball team down, much to Gian's frustration. Nobita is very dependent on Doraemon. He begs Doraemon for many things such as vengeance on his bullies and something better after listening to Suneo brag about his trips to Hawaii, games, and privileges. As seen throughout the series, there are very few positives to Nobita. He loves to watch Shizuka (his childhood crush whom he eventually marries in the future) when she showers and is naked. He was once taught how to swim and was once provided with an imagination pill to make him think that he was in a swimming pool. However, he imagined a preschool pool at which he accidentally stepped on a child's foot. In one of his dreams, he, as a genius, successfully produced a rocket to Mars in his bedroom. Both events show Nobita's amazing talent at thinking outside the box. Nobita's great creativity leads to new and bizarre ideas of ways to use Doraemon's high tech devices. An example of this is the new sport of free flying with the use of Doraemon's "power of wind" fans (fans that can create a gust of wind with just a gentle swish) and how he used the voice hardener, which is considered useless to Doraemon, for transportation. This also shows his ways of thinking outside the box. Nobita isn't someone who can easily score a good mark on his test, but he did. His imagination is the reason why he can write a great narrative, even with so many spelling and grammatical mistakes. Although not good at drawing, he still managed to write a 32 paged comic. He is a very skilled marksman in many ways. He is good at using guns, weaving string figures, and has risked his life to save towns in full-length movies. Despite his flaws, Nobita is good-hearted and generous. He is known to take pity on stray animals and is kind to most people in need of help, sometimes even Gian, who bullies him often. Relationships Doraemon ]] They can be called the closest friends of all time. They both have a strong bond and will never leave each other's side. As seen in many episodes, Nobita and Doraemon can not live apart each other and are always by each other's side, in times of danger, times of happiness, or times of sadness. Shizuka Minamoto ]] She is Nobita's childhood friend whom he's had a crush on for a really long time. He often uses Doraemon's gadgets to impress or help Shizuka. Shizuka starts off as a friend to him, but eventually develops a secret crush on him (in the Nobita and the Fantastic Three Musketeers, Shizuka dreamed she was Princess Shizuka, married Nobita, who dreamed he was Silver Knight Nobitania). Nobita also has a very bad habit of walking through the Anywhere Door (Doko Demo Door in Japan) and witnessing Shizuka taking a bath. While they very rarely quarrel, by the end of episode they will usually make up. Nobita will eventually marry Shizuka and have a child named Nobisuke. If Doraemon had not interfered, he would have married Gian's sister, Jaiko. In one episode, Shizuka and Nobita went shopping together and Nobita bought a gadget that could create a clone of any person but an aggressive one. He gave it to Shizuka, who created a clone of herself because Nobita was bad at shopping and was easily bored. Shizuka's clone was aggressive and kept pushing Nobita to search clothes for Shizuka, who had kept on bringing babyish clothes for her and when he found a good t-shirt he accidentally gave it to a girl with the same hairstyle as Shizuka but with different clothes. Shizuka's clone saw this and got angry at Nobita for not knowing Shizuka's clothes. Shizuka and her clone abandoned Nobita and continued shopping. Nobita was sitting on a bench in the mall and he saw Shizuka and her clone fighting. Shizuka's clone was grabbing Shizuka's arm and forcing her to buy an inappropriate t-shirt. Nobita saw this and told Shizuka to make her clone disappear with the gadget he gave her to borrow for some time. Shizuka took out the gadget and her clone snatched it but it fell on the ground and Nobita retrieved it. When he looked at Shizuka he noticed that there were two of her. He got confused and started asking them questions about his test and the food that he likes alot. Both Shizukas answered the questions correctly. He then asked if Shizuka liked him and both of them started blushing. One of them was blushing and stammering and said 'I-like' and the other said 'Oh God, Shizuka! Don't tell me that you like a dumb boy like him!' The other Shizuka was blushing and smiling. Nobita found out the clone and made her disappear. This is one of the lots of proofs that Shizuka loves Nobita. Sometimes Nobita is seen hugging Shizuka and rarely, kissing. Takeshi Gouda While typically a bully, their relationship is good as sometimes they gang up on Suneo, and (though slightly forceful) Nobita tries to help Gian if possible. Often times he gets beaten up by Gian. Gian beats or insults Nobita often, he even said: "If I don't bully Nobita a day, I can't eat and sleep any more." But during the Truthful Robot episode, both Nobita's robot and Gian's robot would rather be friends than enemies. Gian is usually the first one to support Nobita's decisions in the movies. They are also shown to be very close to each other, in the movie Nobita's South Sea Adventure, when Nobita falls into the sea Gian holds his hand and tells him not to let go also in some other episodes he helps Nobita, as in one episode, Nobita gets sick, and Gian helps him off the ground. Hidetoshi Dekisugi Nobita's one-sided proclaimed eternal rival. He is jealous that Shizuka is friendly to him and that he tends to do better than him at almost everything. They are different in many ways. This jealousy eventually disappears when Nobita grows up and marries Shizuka (proven when Nobita agrees to look after Dekisugi's son, Hideo, when Dekisugi and his wife have to travel to Mars). Dora the Kid When Nobita first met him, he challenged him. If Nobita won, he would join Dorarhino's football team to save Minidora from the Rat Robot Academy. Although that time, he won thanks to Doramed III using Kid's acrophobia to their advantage (the battle stage was extended from the skyscraper and the floor was glass), Nobita's gunmanship skill eventually start rivaling Kid's and they worked together to save Doraemon from Granton. Suneo Honekawa Nobita's arch rival and friend. He is a fox-faced rich kid who loves to flaunt his material wealth with everyone, which makes Nobita very jealous. He is often seen with Gian, being forced to bully Nobita, though deep down he sometimes actually feels sorry for him. He has a habit of inviting Gian and Shizuka to something or someplace, but always leaves Nobita out with a bad reason. Suneo sometimes blames Nobita for every bad deed Gian comes to know about, like drawing Gian on the school board, and Nobita usually gets him back with a gadget. They are shown to be laughing and joking together in some scenes, and sometimes they gang up on Gian. Nobita and Suneo are good friends, but sometimes conflicts do arise between them. Ichi Nobita's first (and possibly only) pet dog in the movie Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey. Nobita first found the stray puppy when he was looking for Suneo's lost baseball bat that Ichi found. He almost drowned when getting the bat, but Nobita saved him. When Nobita and Doraemon built the animal kingdom in the past (using the time machine), he taught Ichi how to play Hammer and Ball, and promised Ichi to come back and play with him again the next day. The ball string was broken accidentally and Ichi treated it as a memorial and kept waiting for Nobita. Nobita never came back because of the time machine accident. Ichi eventually grows up and become the "No (from Nobita's name)" country's first president. When Ichi became old, he built a time machine of his own. Due to the time hole problem, he ended up changing back into a child, losing his memory and landing 1,000 years after the time he came. He eventually restored his memory at the end of the movie. Traits shared with members of the Doraemons Nobita, who is weak in almost everything, has only two natural talents- shooting and cat's-cradle. He always wins shooting competitions among friends and is proud of the fact. Cat's-cradle, though, is one of his hobbies which his friends don't really have an interest in. *Nobita has a great marksmanship skill as (or perhaps even surpasses) Dora the Kid. *Nobita likes to take daynaps like El Matadora. *Nobita can't swim like Doramed III. *Nobita has multiple love interests like Dora-nichov. *Nobita is carefree like Dora-rinho. Trivia *In the 1979 anime, Nobita was voiced by Noriko Ohara. She was later replaced by Megumi Ohara in the 2005 series, and the remake of Nobita's Dinosaur onward. *In the manga, when Nobita grew up, he had an eye surgery which didn't happen in the 1979 anime. This is, however, fixed in the 2005 anime. *Nobita resembles many other anime characters,such as Kiteretsu from Kiteretsu Daihyakka. In physical talent he resembles Kenichi from Ninja Hattori-kun. *Nobita has used an alias, "Nobiko Nobi (野比のび子)". *Nobita sometimes mistakenly writes the kanji "ta" (太) as the Japanese kanji for "dog" (犬), this becomes a plotpoint in the 2004 film Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey, as the main key character Ichi is a dog. *Nobita's eyes are never drawn consistently. Sometimes they look like the number 3, sometimes they're black beaded, and sometimes, like in the case of the recent movies, they're normal eyes. *When he's related to birds, Nobita is always related to the sparrow, representing normality and weakness. * When it comes to animals, Nobita usually is a turtle, representing weakness and his slow moving. * Nobita carries a Take-copter in his pocket all the time so that whenever he needs to fly he can use it. * His name comes from the word "Nobita (伸び太)" which means "to grow up and to be strong and clear". * Nobita's name in the English dub of the anime, Noby, is probably based on is family name in Japanese, Nobi (as well as his given name, Nobita). * In the English dub of the anime, Nobita is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who also voiced Vash the Stampede from Trigun, as well as Kaneda from Akira. *In the Hindi dub, Nobita is voiced by Simaran Kaur. *Nobita's name is not actually changed in the English dub. The name 'Noby' is only a nickname and his name is still actually Nobita. This is stated in the official Doraemon USA website. The only characters who actually had their names changed were Suneo and Shizuka, as 'Big G' is also a nickname. *In the first few stories of the manga, Nobita is implied to be 9 years old. This is proved when, in the story Memories of Grandma, Nobita and Doraemon go back to the time when Nobita was 3 years old. Nobita mentions that that they have gone 6 years in the past, implying that he is currently 9. Names in different languages Navigation bn:নবিতা নবি es:Nobita Nobi id:Nobi Nobita it:Nobita ja:のび太 ko:노진구 pt:Nobita Nobi th:โนบิ โนบิตะ tl:Nobita vi:Nobita zh:大雄 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Dorabase Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Students Category:Short movie Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humanoid Characters